Sonic the Hedgehog: Classic (Cancelled, remake in progress)
by StarBrand Fan
Summary: Sonic is a famous, and timeless hero with adventure on the brain! When he meets Amy Rose, his #1 fan, his true venture begins!


Chapter 1: The Little Rascal and the Timeless Hero, A New Venture Begins!

Out of all the Islands, cities, etc. Sonic has ever visited during his many adventures, South Island was the best one yet. The locals were nice, and the scenery is absolutely stunning to behold! It reminded him of his previous homeland, Christmas Island, just without all of the snow. He then decided to make this island his new home. At light-speed, he was able to gather all of the materials he needed and decided to build his house in Green Hill Zone.

In less than a mili-second, his house was finished. His combined superhuman speed, superhuman strength, and knowledge really comes in hand in situations like this – because of these skills he can do what no human can accomplish. And he will admit that he pride himself on these unique skills, but can you really blame him? Not only is faster and stronger than any human being on earth, he's superior than most if not all Mobians, proven by the fact that he has sparred and defeated a lot of them throughout his many adventures.

Here's a fact about Mobians, every single one of them has the potential to become the strongest warrior in the universe, but has to earn said title with intense training.

Sonic – however – didn't have to. It was a little strange, even for him. He was like a born warrior, of sorts.

Grrrrowwwwllll*

He heard stomach suddenly rumble, indicating that he's hungry. He would need to gather some wood to make a fire and catch a fish from a nearby lake. But for now, he grabbed an apple from a nearby tree for an appetizer. He rested on a branch and happily ate the fruit.

"AAAAHHHH!"

He suddenly heard a fearful scream coming from an nearby location, he quickly discarded his snack and ran to the source of the screams in high speeds.

He eventually found himself at the top of a hill, he looked down and saw a mobian pink hedgehog being chased by a giant mobian dragon. He was about to jump into action until something quite…unusual to say the least. The girl summoned a giant hammer and threw at the dragon in full force, comedically giving it a bloody nose and few missing teeth, knocking it unconscious. Sonic was both shocked and amazed at the same time, that really caught him by surprise! But he still felt like he needed go down to make sure she was ok.

She knows she's defeated it, she knows it's unable to chase her anymore, and she knows she has nothing to worry about now, but despite all of that, she still very shook from all the excitement. She lost count as to how many the dragon came close to successfully eating her! The reason she was out here in the first place, being chased by dragons, was to find her one true love.

Prior to these recent events, she predicted from her tarot cards that she would meet the hero of her dreams, Sonic the Hedgehog! Ever since she read the history books and watched the documentaries, she had a huge crush on him! Not just because of his good looks or his amazing abilities but because he was willing to sacrifice his life to save others and overall had a kind heart!

Although, she didn't sign up to get chased by hungry dragons! With both of her hands on her face, shivering with fear, she tried to calm herself down….until she heard a voice that she wasn't at all familiar to her but she admired the tone of the voice because of how caring and concern-filled it sounded.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She looked up from her hands and there she saw him, Sonic the Hedgehog: her hero.

"Y-you're…"

She was blushing madly! Her entire face was as red as a fresh tomato!

"Uh…"

Sonic gave a confused look, why is her face all red? And why is she stuttering? He just didn't understand what was wrong with her.

"YOU'RE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! MY ONE TRUE LOVE!"

Upon from hearing this sudden burst of excitement from the girl, he gave a proud and cocky expression – consisting of him closing his eyes, giving a confident smile and put his finger under his nose while saying, "Hehe, yup! That's me alright!"

He then started to ask "What's your name? And what do you mean by 'your one true love?"

"Oh, well my nickname is 'Rosy the Rascal' but you can call me Amy Rose!". She answered.

She then proceeded to take out her tarot cards, to explain the whole 'true love thing', from deep within her fur. Each Mobian has a pocket dimension that is accessible through their hair. With this special ability they can store any item, no matter the size or amount.

"See? We were destined to meet here!" She informed.

Sonic construed the cards: 'You are destined to meet the hero of your dreams.

Huh, interesting – he thought. While he examined the cards, he heard the pink mobian hedgehog explain that she would follow him wherever he went. He's seen these tarot cards at work before in one of his adventures, and they were proven to be legit.

"And maybe…we could get to know each other better?" She suggested shyly.

Sonic took a second to think about it. She seemed like a nice enough girl, and is interested to know more about her. He's also intrigued to see what it's like to have a companion, although he preferred to work alone. Hmm, perhaps he should use this opportunity to test her skills. He already knows she has superhuman strength, seeing what she did to that dragon, like any Mobian should. Now it's time to test her other skills, such as speed, stamina, etc.

"Alright, but you'll have to catch me first!", was his response to her.

"W-wait, what!?"

The blue blur suddenly sped off into the opposite direction, unintentionally leaving behind dust causing Amy to cough. She then had a determined look on her face as she ran off after him.

Sonic observed the pink hedgehog from above, staying out sight to properly study her stamina and he's very impressed! She was running for about 5 hours trying to him without any signs of fatigue! The timeless hero then relaxed on the branch, and grabbed another apple from his pocket dimension and causally started to eat it, hoping Amy would eventually notice him.

She couldn't give up now! She just met him, she vowed to herself to continue to search for her longtime crush even if it took her the entire day! She was pretty sure she searched the entirety of Green Hill Zone with her light speed. "Hmm, he's probably off Zone.", she said to herself.

With this thought on her mind, she was about leave Green Hill Zone until her ears picked up the sound of crunching from above. She looked up to see the one person she was looking for, on a branch eating an apple.

"There you are!"

"Hm?", Sonic said as he looked down.

"I got you now, Sonic!"

She jumped up to catch Sonic in her strong arms! Only for the blue blur to easily avoid her, jump off the branch, ran off while yelling, "Missed me!"

She once again gave chase, as Sonic continued to playfully tease her by saying, "C'mon, catch up!", much to her frustration. The blue blur was surprised by her speed, she was the first entity to properly keep up with his speed. Even after doing parkour through the area he couldn't shake her, it was a fun and exciting challenge for him!

He then attempted to lead her into a nearby lake, just before the young female Mobian saw it coming – he disappeared from her sight and she fell in the lake. Amy quickly swam up, and spat out some water that had entered her mouth. Sonic laughed hysterically, while saying, "I can't believe you fell for it!", at the same time. Unfortunately for him, he will soon find out, the hard way, that this sweet innocent little girl has a very short fuse and would regret mocking her.

"THAT'S IT!", she shouted with rage as she jumped out of the lake, with a hammer that is 2x bigger than it was before! She attempted to slam Sonic with it but he luckily successfully dodged it with his speed, however the impact on the ground caused the earth to shake – stunning Sonic as a result. The pink fangirl took this rare opportunity to tackle and capture her crush in her arms.

"Gotcha!"

She said victoriously.

"Huh, I guess you did. Well looks like you get to be my companion after all!", Sonic declared. Causing the pink hedgehog to jump and cheer with Sonic still in her arms.

"Uh…can you let me go please?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry!"

She did what she was asked. Sonic then suggested that they head off to his house. But, Amy stated that she had one more thing to do…

Seeing Amy's intimidating look on her face, Sonic sweat dropped and asked, "Er…and what would that be?", he felt a sudden pain on his head and as a result, a giant bump, comedically grew.

Amy had slammed her giant hammer on his noggin, getting back at him for all of the stunts he had pulled today.

"THAT WAS FOR ALL OF THE NONSENSE YOU PUT ME THROUGH!"

Yeah, I probably deserved that, Sonic thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Amy puffed her left check as she 'hmph'd'.

"That Sonic has no manners at all!"

However, she then blushed. He did do all of this just to see if she was capable, it was like his own little that he cared for her.

"He's still kinda sweet though." She said followed by a giggle.

Meanwhile…

"There it is!"

An man with a round torso, riding a small hovering craft with a very distinct egg-like shape, entered a small ancient temple, and discovered a glowing gem on the other side of the room.

"At last, the Chaos Emerald is mine! I have the power to control reality itself!"

He then started to laugh maniacally but was quickly interrupted by Orbot, his robot assistant.

"That is 100% false, the oh so great, and genius – Docotor Robotnik." He informed sarcastically.

"What are you talking about!?"

"For your information, you need all seven emeralds in order to accomplish such a feat!"

"What!?"

"Didn't you read the manuscript?", the bot rhetorically asked while raising an eye.

The doctor growled in response.

"No matter there's only 6 more to go - by the time I'm done – the entire world and beyond, will be in my complete and utter control!"

Chapter 2: The Quest for the Chaos Emeralds, The Fox with Two Tails!


End file.
